User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: "Gold"
Hello and welcome to author analysis. Today's topic: the song Gold In the last blog I explained that Summer Rose is Ruby's mother and gave you several evidences that pretty much confirms it. I always receive the same two arguments by fans to counter my analysis. The song "Red like Roses pt2" is incredibly bitter and if victory is in an innocent, simple soul then it couldn't be about Ruby and her mother. The other argument is similar. If Ruby lost her mother, didn't she lose her innocence? One word ( with an explanation) explains why she is still innocent and not bitter. Yang. The song gold is very important in that it explains the close relationship between Yang and Ruby and explains Yang's role after Summer's death. And if you're very perceptive, it even explains why they have different last name ( kinda). So let's take a look at the third part of a trilogy of songs that tells the story of Ruby's past and Yang's contribution in Ruby's development. You can find the lyrics here This song is heartwarming after the punch in the gut the is "Red like Roses pt2" We can see in the song everything needed to allay a small girl's fears. Everything you need Is all I'll have for you. We see the level of sacrifices Yang is ready to do. I'm forever Always by your side She reassures Ruby she won't die and leave her alone. Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day, I will be there to take all your fears away. This links the song to "Red like Roses pt 1 and 2" and show Yang as Summer's replacement. The surrogate mother. I'm so happy Just to have you here. This is a bit of a stretch but could this explains why Ruby and Yang have different last names? Could it be Ruby arrived in the Long household after Summer's death? Close your eyes, Don't you cry. Love's around you; In time, you'll fly. and Don't you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart. I will burn like the sun, I will keep you safe and warm. How could Ruby remain bitter and lose her innocence with someone like Yang around? Now to finish let me put my analysis of all three songs together shall we? Ruby lived with her mother and only her mother, Summer Rose. Summer was a Huntress and often had to go fight. One day, she sacrificed herself for the greater good and helped save a lot of people. This left Ruby alone. She was taken in by a father she barely knew and a big sister she knew nothing about. She found a loving family, a surrogate mother that would do anything for her. Bitterness faded into fond memories and a desire to follow her mother's footsteps. And here she is now, flying. Next time on analysis, I begin analyzing organizations with the Huntsman and Huntresses. Category:Blog posts